Sinetron
by ferrahetalia
Summary: Semua berawal saat Mikasa menonton Sinetron yang menarik perhatian Eren, sang adik. / Oneshot / EreAru TK


**Sinetron  
**by** ferrahetalia**

.

**Shingeki No Kyojin **by **Hajime Isayama**

**Rated T**

**Warning! OOC, Bahasa tidak sesuai EyD, mungkin typo, ShoAi!  
**

**Genre : Parody, little bit Romance..?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy~**

**.**

**.**

Eren Jaeger, bocah TK yang hidup bersama Grisha dan Carla Jaeger, juga kakaknya—Mikasa Ackerman.

"Kak, itu apa?" tanya Eren tiba-tiba saat melihat kakaknya asyik menonton suatu acara di tv.

"Sinetron, Eren. Tapi ini bukan buat anak kecil." jawab Mikasa—lembut.

"Oh." timpal Eren hambar sembari mencari sandalnya untuk bermain bersama teman—yang kebetulan tetangganya—Armin dan segera berpamitan pada ibunya dan memegang kenop pintu depan rumah.

'_Annie Leonhardt! A–Aku suka padamu! Aku selalu menyukaimu! Aku ingin jadi pacarmu!' _

Eren melepas kenop pintu–dan segera berlari–kembali di sebelah kakaknya. Sepertinya dia tertarik dengan dialog sinetron barusan.

"Kakak!" serunya, Mikasa hanya menoleh dan tersenyum tipis–menunggu pertanyaan.

"Suka itu apa?"

Mikasa Ackerman sontak melotot mendengar pertanyaan aneh dari mulut adiknya yang unyu-unyu. Tapi, ia tetap menjawab dengan jujur, "Etto, gimana ya, suka yang ini lebih dari sayang, Eren. Suka sebagai pacar."

"Ano.. Pacar itu.. apa?" sambung Eren

"Pacar itu—" Mikasa belum menyelesaikan kalimatnya namun Carla Jaeger, sang ibu—memotong sebelum anaknya yang satu ini kehilangan kepolosannya. "Pacar itu temen, kok! Temen yang spesial. Hehe, udah, katanya Eren mau maen. Dadah~" jelas ibunya mendorong—mengusir—Eren keluar rumah.

Blam! Dan pintu-pun tertutup.

"Kau juga bodoh dalam berbohong." sela Grisha Jaeger, ayah Eren.

"Ssstt! Urusai!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

(**Esoknya**)

Siganshina Kindergarten, tempat Eren dan murid-murid lain bersekolah.

Hari ini Eren agak terlambat karena dia masih bertanya-tanya tentang soal sinetron kemarin sehingga orang tua mereka asyik berdebat untuk beberapa saat. Oh, Eren.

"Rivaille! Armin~~!" sapa Eren memanggil teman sepermainannya dengan muka berseri—nan unyu-unyu—andalannya.  
Armin hanya tersenyum dengan senyuman khasnya, dan Rivaille—masih tetap dengan gaya jaimnya.

"Iih~ Rambut Rivaille baru!" seru Eren lagi dengan nada agak menggoda Rivaille. (Walaupun sebenernya itu hanya perasaan Eren bahwa rambut Rivaille bertambah pendek). Yang disebut hanya menatap tajam Eren setajam mungkin yang dia bisa—dan justru membuatnya luar biasa bertambah jaim.

"Eh? Terserahlah." Rivaille segera membuang muka dan pergi meninggalkan Eren dan Armin.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Nah, anak-anak, sekarang kita akan belajar bercerita. Ehm... Eren Jaeger, maju deh~" panggil Hanji, sang guru dengan muka fangirl-nya. Yang dipanggil segera berdiri di depan teman-temannya dengan muka yang sungguh polos nan unyu.

"Bu, aku ajak Armin, ya?" Eren menunjuk ke pojokkan kelas. Seisi kelas _automatically_ menoleh ke arah jari Eren menunjuk.

"Hee? Beneran? Boleh~ Boleh~"

"Ehm.. Etto. Armin! Duhh.. Gimana kemaren ya? Anu.. Kamu kan temanku.. Jadi aku suka padamu! Sangat sangat suka! Nah, ayo kita jadi pacar~~" aku Eren—dengan frontalnya

Sontak Armin, sang guru, dan seisi kelas melotot mendengar pengakuan Eren. Namun wajah sang guru langsung berubah menjadi berseri-seri—ala fangirl—dan lebih serius mendengar kelanjutan kalimat Eren. Armin tampak ingin menangis—mungkin dia tahu 'apa arti pacar sebenarnya', dan bahkan Jean, tiba-tiba ia ingin sekali membunuh Eren sampai ke-akar-akarnya padahal di fict ini tidak diceritakan bahwa Jean ada _samting_-nya dengan Armin.

"K-K-KAWAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" teriak Hanji Zoe dengan tangisan bahagianya yang sudah tak terbendung lagi. "Oh em ji, Jaeger! Demi, Titan unyu-unyu dan kuda jingkraknya Ferrari, Eren! Kyaaaa!" teriak Hanji Zoe—lagi—diikuti teman-teman sekelas yang menjerit penuh kejijikan.

"Ke-kenapa semuanya ribut?" tanya Eren setelah menyadari bahwa seisi kelas ribut membicarakannya.

"WOKH! Eren, Eren! Kenapa kau ingin jadi pacar mereka?"

"Ke-kenapa? Kan kalo sudah lama temenan biasanya pacaran~"

"Lalu, lalu?"

"Ya, karena aku sudah temenan sama Armin dari dulu, jadi aku pengen yang lebih dari temen."

Lebih.

Dari.

Temen.

Sumpah, tiga kata itu sesungguhnya sangat luar biasa ambigu. Tangisan Armin yang tertunda _season _dua tidak terbendung dan ia mulai mengucurkan air mata-nya dalam diam. Sementara Hanji Zoe masih terpaku melihat anak didiknya yang sudah tidak perawan—polos—lagi. Sungguh, siapa yang tega mengambil kepolosan anak adam nan unyu ini?

"Soukka. Menarik, menarik.. Kamu tahu dari siapa tentang pacar?" ujar sang guru sambil mangut-mangut

"Sinetron."

Sunyi.

Masih sunyi.

"Kok, semuanya diem? Armin? Lho, ARMIN KOK NANGIS?"

"HUAAAAAAAAA~!"

"Apaan sih?" gumam Eren—agak teriak—dengan gemasnya.

Oh, Eren kau adalah anak yang sungguh menyeramkan. Jika masih TK sudah seperti ini, akan jadi apa engkau nanti, Eren?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

(Omake)

Ini dia suasana teman-teman Eren saat ia menyatakan suka pada Rivaille ;

"Su-sukaa? Iih.. Eyen, ceyemmm ~!" ucap Connie Springer dan Jean Krischtein hampir bersamaan mengucapkan kata '_ceyem_'.

"Kenapa harus Armin? Kan kentang aku lebih ganteng." yang ini sudah jelas. Sasha Braus.

"Eren romantis, ya? Aku mau deh jadi pacarnya suatu saat." ujar Christa dengan mata berbinar-binar yang diikuti dengan Ymir. "Mereka itu bodoh, tau Lagian aku lebih romantis dari Eren." ucap Ymir membela diri. Christa hanya memandangi Ymir dalam diam.

END

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Well, ini fanfict kayaknya _absurd_-nya over pake banget, ya ._. Ending ceritanya aneh banget, aku tahu. Plot cerita udah aku ganti berkali-kali gegara kurang pas sama anak TK. Btw, Jean sama Connie di sini memang aku buat cadel. Hanya Jean dan Connie, lol.

Arigato!  
Review please?


End file.
